


A book without words is like love without a kiss.

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bookstores, Gen, Humor, Laura Feels, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Helps Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a bookseller turns out to be instrumental in Stiles' love life , made Derek open his heart and is quite handy with a shovel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A book without words is like love without a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, and foreign language, thanks for your consideration.  
> Set before 3B.

  
Min was late for her appointment. Once again, she agreed to close the shop at the end of the day and she had to rush to the Doctor's Office . He wanted to discuss the results of her tests, and she was a bit worried. She stated that she should refuse once in a while to the close the shop, but she didn't dared to refuse to help her boss. In the hall of the Hospital, she saw Stiles and Scott McCall, waiting for Scott's mother. Stiles was her favorite customer. He loved books just as much as she did, and everything interested him.  
  
Stiles greeted her "Min! How are you doing ? I just finished the last book you sold me. It was Awesome.”  
  
“Hi Stiles. Glad you liked it.  I'm a bit late, Sorry. See you soon at the store?”  
  
“Sure. You're okay?”  
  
She nodded and waved them goodbye. Stiles and Scott looked the mousy girl hurrying in the doctor's office.  
  
“Who is she?” asked Scott  
  
“Min. The bookseller. I told you she had was amazing. And she's so sweet.”  
  
“She looks like Giles with long hair.Too much tweed.”  
  
“Scott! Giles was badass. Know your classics. He was qualified in Magic. And Min is great. She could find any book you ever dreamt of. It's her power.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "If you put it that way."  
  
Min was now in sitting in the office, and a specialist was with her doctor. She was devastated half an hour later. They let her no more than two years to live and almost no options . A surgery would debilitate her permanently and only give her a few more months. Nothing could be done, except treating the pain. She left the hospital in silence.  
Once at home, she couldn't sleep. She was twenty seven, and she was at the end of the road. All her family was long gone, her best friend had forgotten her, and when she came back in town, she had been murdered. She always had responsibilities and never allowed herself to live her own life. She cried for hours, until she fell, exhausted.It was such a waste. The next day, she made up her mind. Her last months would be better . No more false excuses, no more fears. She had always hated being so helpless. Nobody ever cared about how she felt, excepted Laura, but in the end, she left her too . She saved a lot of money in order to buy a house one day, but it would never happen now. She could do anything.  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked sad, empty, with her long locks and her colorless tweed clothing.

  
“ I won't dielike this. I won't fade away. Just two years left? I'm going to end it on a high note.”  
  
She called her boss, taking a month off , her first holidays in three years. Her boss agreed, but showed concern: “Are you okay? You never asked before? Are you sick?”  
  
“No, I'm fine,” she lied. “I'm just really tired. I'll be back next month. Thanks again.”  
  
Then she threw away all her clothing. No more of this sad stuff. She took her car with only her wallet, and drove to Los Angeles, booking an hotel. She had her first shopping spree in her life, and she enjoyed it. She went to the hairstylist for the first time in years, and she cut it short. She couldn't stand her old self any longer. After a few days she took a plane and spend time in New York for the three weeks after that.  
  
The following month, when she finally came back to work, all her coworkers failed to recognize her.  The mousy girl in tweed was already dead.  
  
“Are you alright, Min?” asked her boss, concerned.  
  
“ I'm fine. Thanks for asking.”  
  
At the end of the day, Stiles and Scott came to the store. Stiles looked for his favorite bookseller but he only saw a hot girl with a pixie cut, wearing black jeans and a red leather top who was putting books in order on the shelves.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but did Min return from her vacation ? I came two weeks ago but I was told she will be back today, but I can't see her. Is She okay?”  
  
“I'm perfectly fine, Stiles, thanks for asking.” She turned her head, smiling.“What can I do for you?”  
  
“ Oh.MY.GOD.Min, is that really you? Wow. I mean.Wow. You did something with your hair, didn't you?  
  
“No. I woke up this way this morning.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“ I'm so disappointed. I thought sarcasm was your mother tongue. So, what can I do for you, Stiles?”  
  
“We wanted advices for books. Scott especially.”  
  
“Okay. What are you interested in, Scott?”  
  
They spend the two next hours speaking of books, and Min was without a doubt the Queen of Book Nerds. She almost knew everything, including Comic Books and Manga. Scott found an fascinating book, and Stiles bought five of those she advised . As they exited , they met Derek, who was walking in the store. They briefly greeted him, and he began to request Min about a book he was looking for.  
Min resented Derek Hale for years. She had a slight crush on him at seventeen, but this wasn't the real reason of her anger. He did not remembering her, and she never made any comment about it.Until now.  
  
“ You're never going to remember me, Derek . Am I wrong?”  
  
Derek frowned at her, confused. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
“You came once a week, you talk to me every time, and you don't even remember who I am. After eating your mother's meatloaf from Hell, I was expecting a little more consideration.”  
  
“How could you know her infamous meatloaf ? Nobody never ate this horror outside the family, excepted, maybe, Laura's best friend, Mousy ...Minnie” He suddenly froze in embarrassment.  
  
“Actually, my name is Minerva.”  
  
“I'm sorry, I never meant to be rude.”  
  
“I was aware of the nickname. Neither you nor Peter were that subtle when you called me that name. By the way, I am really sorry about Laura' death. I know how hard it is.”  
  
Derek was about to reply that she couldn't understand, but he remembered that she could, very vividly. Her older sister was murdered years ago. It was around this time that Laura and Minerva met, and became close friends. She was at their home all the time, especially after her father committed suicide, unable to cope with the gruesome murder of his daughter. He remembered that after the fire, Laura never called her again. This girl has been abandoned, and Derek was sad about it.  
  
“Thank you. I'm coping with that. How is your mother? Is she retired now?”  
  
“ She's gone five years ago. Her heart was broken. She died of Myocardial infarction”  
  
“I'm really sorry. It's hard to be alone.”  
  
“Indeed. The book you want is not here, but I can order it, and it will be here by Wednesday. We can call you if you want.”  
  
“Yes, it would be nice.”  
  
Derek was about to leave but he felt guilty. He bought books here for two years and he never figured out who she was. She seemed familiar, but he never really paid attention. And now, she was different. She smelled of infinite sadness. And he remembered that smell. She always smelled this way when she came in his home .Laura had told him that she was the greatest friend she could ever imagine, and that losing her have been almost as hard as losing the rest of the family. But after the fire, Laura wouldn't take any risks , and she sacrificed her friendship to protect both of them.  
  
“I thought. Would you like to have a coffee with me some day ?” asked Derek.  
  
“Yes. I'll bring you your book, and we could drink a coffee. I'll call you. Give me your number.”  
  
It was everything but a date, she thought. So when she called him three days later, she was not embarrassed, even if she never went for a coffee with such an handsome man. She didn't feared that people would laugh at her. But she remembered it was Derek, Laura's younger brother, who was cute, but not the brightest of men. He wasn't trustworthy in his teens. She kept the bag close to her, waiting for him, almost convinced that he was not coming.  
  
“ I'm sorry, I'm late. What can I offer you for apologizing?” said Derek, smiling.  
  
“A latte would be great. Thanks.”  
  
He came back with two coffees, and she gave him the bag .  
  
“Why are there two books? I only ordered one.”  
  
“I know, but I found this one left in the reserve, and it deals with the same topic. As it is spoilt, it could not be sold. So if you want it, you can have it. Mythological Creatures in Modern Era are not the very popular on bookstores nowadays.”  
  
“I am curious about lot of things.”  
  
“ I remember . Laura told me lot of humiliating stories about you and your curiosity.”  
  
Derek blushed. She laughed  . “I really miss her. I believed we would have seen each other again, but she's gone.”  
  
“I miss her too.”  
  
At this very moment, Stiles was looking for a cup of coffee. He usually avoided caffeine, but now he had a craving, and if he didn't drink a coffee right now, his next essay would about Cappuccino. So when he saw Min sitting at her table, he came to greet her.  
  
“Hi Min, I think this is the first time I saw you here. You're with a friend? Derek? Crap. Hi.”  
  
“Hi Stiles. A craving for coffee? ”she smiled.  
  
“Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else. You know me. A bit obsessive.”  
  
“ Take a seat . Derek and I were talking. You know each other I guess.”  
  
“I don't want to interrupt you.”  
  
“This is not a date. We are old acquaintances. I knew his sister pretty well.”  
  
“Cora?”  
  
“I knew her, of course, but I was friend with Laura . We were schoolmates.”  
  
Stiles sat close to Min, and Derek looked annoyed.In fact, Derek always looked constipated near people, thought Min .He finally stood up to order new coffees. Min took a closer look at Stiles.  
  
“Are You in love with him?”  
  
“What ? No, I don't .No, I'm not . Shit . Oh my God. How did you guess ?”  
  
“The way you look at him tells a lot. You look at him as Wesley looked at Buttercup"  
  
“ Oh dear. Do you think he knows? I will be so embarrassed.”  
  
“He's not that perceptive. I had a crush on him when I was friend with Laura, he never guessed, and I came to his home every week. I ate in their dinning room, in front of him, for weeks, and he never figured out. Your secret is safe.”  
  
“ You had a crush on him?”  
  
“Judge me . I was a seventeen year old girl, and he was cute as Hell.The classic best friend-sibling crush. Thank God nothing happened. Laura would have killed one of us.”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Hard to say. I may have been safe in exchange of several essays in French.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” asked Derek.  
  
“I told Stiles I had a crush on you when you were fifteen, and what Laura reaction could have been if she figured it out.”  
  
Stiles and Derek stared at her, eyes wide open. Derek almost dropped the coffees on his jeans.  
  
“I never knew you liked me .”  
  
“Obviously. It was a long, long time ago.”  
  
She sipped her coffee . “So, I know for a fact that you're not very perceptive”  
  
Stiles remained stunned. How could she said such a thing? Even Derek looked uncomfortable. And she chuckled.  
  
“Don't be so embarrassed, it's not a proposition. My type goes to cute guys like Stiles now, but too bad for the underage, dear. I guess I have to find someone else.”  
  
Stiles blushed . What the Hell could have happened to Min? She was so different now.  
  
“You have changed a lot, you know?”  
  
Min looked in Stiles eyes. “Not that much. Different is good. I always tried to please everyone, and  I forgot myself doing it. Let's say that now, I try to please myself first.” She smiled “Yeah, it means what you're thinking about too, little maniac.” Stiles turned red and coughed.  
  
She stood up. “Thanks guys, it was nice to chat. Now, I 'm starving and I heard that a great restaurant opened not so far away. You can come with me if you want.”  
  
Both declined. She went out, and Derek looked at Stiles. “Did you know her for long ?”  
  
“ I thought I did. She is no longer the same woman... I adore her now. She said that I'm cute.”  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
“What? She said that she had a crush on you and that I was cute. She was not giving a fuck. I never imagined she loved something other than books. She looks happy, and she's a great bookseller. She knows a lot of stuff. Something definitely happened, but I'm sure it's her own business. And she was your sister's friend, didn't she? You knew her certainly for longer than I do.”  
  
“I remember she had an awful life. But she was so quiet. If she didn't told me, I could never have remembered her name.”  
  
“ It just proves that you're a massive  jerk.”  
  
“ Thank you, Stiles. Go Home.”  
  
Derek left with the two books. At home, he began the one he ordered, but the one Min gave him was really better and more useful. He wondered why Laura missed her so much in New York. He remembered when she tried to hide her tears. He was close to her sister, but it was different than with Min. He remembered when the girls laughed for hours in the Hale house.  
  
The next week, Stiles came at the store at the end of the day, with coffees. Min flashed him a grin.  
  
“Are you bribing me?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Too bad. I'm highly corruptible. I can give you a detailed list of presents I can accept . What can I do for you?”  
  
“I wanted to talk, about Derek. I can't do it with Scott. He's into girls only, so I can't talk to him about how sexy is the man of my dreams. You wanna hear me whine?”  
  
“Oh yes. It's a desert here, you can drool on the floor if you want."  
  
Stiles laughed.“I adore you the way you are now.You were great before, but I could marry you in a second.”  
  
“Ask me again when you're no longer underage. But I ask for try out first. On several positions.”  
  
“It's a deal? If I'm still a virgin at eighteen, you will come to my rescue?”  
  
“Bribe me with enough coffee and we have a deal” she laughed.  
  
Stiles spent the evening with her. Scott and his Dad were at work, and he really wished to know her better. They really got along, they had lots of common interests.She told him everything about her life, apart for the Glioblastoma growing in her brain.He talked about the loss of his mother. She said she wake up one day and she knew that she could not stay empty any longer. And it was true.They began to spend an evening together on a weekly basis, talking about movies, games, singing and even dancing, sometimes. Life with Min was fun.  
  
A few weeks later, Min was alone at the store. She really enjoyed loneliness. She no longer resented it. She just made herself a hot tea. The bell rang behind her back, and she began : “Good Evening, what can I do for you?” while turning toward the customer. The customer and his gun.  
  
“Gimme the cash, bitch, or I'll shoot you up .”  
  
Min had already been at gunpoint, and knew perfectly that doing what he asked what the only rational option. She just had to put her mug on the counter, open the cash register, give him the money, and it will be over. But her brain refused to obey her and she closed her eyes. Before even realizing what she was doing, she was striking the head of the man with her burning tea in her fist. He screamed and fired at her, but me missed. Then, she opened her eyes and took the heaviest book near her hand and struck him with all her strength, punching him out. Realizing what she had done, she immediately called the police station.  
  
“Can you send a Police Patrol, please, and an ambulance? An attempted robbery occurred at the bookstore on Hill Street .No, I'm fine. The ambulance is for the robber. No, I'm serious.Really. I'm waiting .”  
  
Scott had been so pleased with his book that he wanted to came back with Stiles to bought another one, for his Mom.When the two boys came in front of the store, the police cars and the ambulance were here. Stiles saw his father, and feared for Min.He ran to him.  
  
“Dad. Dad what happened here? A friend of mine works here. Her name's Min. Is she okay?”  
  
“Min? Minerva Wells? She'll need a few stitches, but yes, she's fine. She stunned an armed robber with a book. She's right here.”  
  
Scott and Stiles saw her, with a bandaged hand, and came to see her. “Min, you okay? Dad said you stunned this guy. With a book.”  
  
“I don't remember the details.I am going to the hospital right now"

Scott said "I said once you were like Giles. I 've changed my mind. You're more like  Buffy."

"Thanks. I'm fine with Giles.Could you call me tomorrow?”  
  
“I don't have your number.”  
  
“Right. Ask Derek, he does. I have to go. Hi Scott, by the way.”  
  
Scott waved. She looked worried “I'll ask Mom if she's okay, don't worry”  
  
At the hospital, Min was quickly stitched up, but she asked for the Neurologist. She explained to him what happened .That her hands moved on their own. After a MRI of her brain, the diagnostic was clear. The glioblastoma was growing and messing with her behavior. It was predictable, and she could be treated, with heavy drugs. The Neurologist warned her that Post Traumatic Stress Disorders were possible after the robbery, and mess with her behavior even more.  Min thanked him and returned to her flat.She refused to take pills. If she was two years left, she will not became an drug induced zombie until her death. She needed to talk to somebody able to deal with serious issues, and she only thought of Derek to do it.  
  
Being awaken at two in the morning was not best way to see Derek's manners, but when he saw Min, he knew that she needed help and it frightened him.  
  
“Min, What are you doing here? What happened to your hand?”  
  
“ I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to somebody.I'm not fine. Since Laura left me after your family's death, I never had another friend that close. And I need someone like her so much now.”  
  
“But I'm not Laura.”  
  
Min looked at him, disappointed. “Of course. I'm so stupid. You and Laura forgot me long ago, and all the things she said to me are lost, I guess. I'm sorry I had bothered you . Go back to bed.”  
  
“Wait, Laura never forgot you.She really missed you. What did she told you ?”  
  
“That friends of the Pack were never left behind.”  
  
Derek stared at her in disbelief. “Laura told you about the Pack? What else did she told you?”  
  
“That being raised by wolves, in your family, had to be taken literally.”  
  
She turned her back. “I'm sorry. This was so long ago. I don't even know why I came. You didn't even remembered me. I'll never bother you again.And I will remain silent, like before.I'll take it to my grave.”  
  
She left, and Derek knew he made a mistake, but he didn't try to catch her. She reminded him of Laura too muuch, and he was not able to handle it. He always tried to avoid his feelings,the loss of Laura among many others. He didn't know how to deal with them.He was most comfortable with pain and anger. Not happy, but he was familiar with these. He refused to  believe that this girl and her sister were close enough to share the family secret. The most caring person he got might be Stiles, and he never knew how to deal with him without yelling at one point in the conversation. So when Stiles asked him her number the next day, he asked him what happened to Min.  
  
“She stopped a man with a gun at her job. Her hand was injured ,but Scott's mom told me she saw a Neurologist. I want to have news. I really like her, and she told me you had her number, so here I come. By the way, how did you get her number?”  
  
“She texted me about one of my book order.”  
  
“Ok . So. The number, please.”  
  
Derek reluctantly gave him the number, because he was worried . How could this girl have stopped a robber? She was no more the shy girl he barely remembered. Something had happened, and it was not good, he knew it. Could she be possessed? Was she evil?  
Stiles called her immediately, and was visibly relieved. He heard them planning a date at the coffee shop, and he decided to come with Stiles, “to see if she's fine”.  
  
At the coffee shop, she greeted them both, and Derek wondered if he hadn't dreamt of her visit the night before. But he became suspicious again when Stiles asked her what happened.  
  
“To be frank, it's quite blurry. I remember closing my eyes, and when I reopened them, I had smashed my mug on his head. Effective, but I don't know why I did it.”  
  
“That's why you saw a neurologist I guess. Oh crap!”  
  
Min looked at him, stunned. She laughed heartily. “You're a real detective, hot stuff! I won't ask your sources, don't worry. I saw a neurologist about this, you're right, and he told me what happened . And he told me that PTSD could happen these days. But I'm fine.”  
  
Derek listened her heart and knew she was lying. And he felt guilty. He knew how much Laura missed Min, but now he could understand why she obstinately avoided her. It was crystal clear .She was afraid than her friend could become a target for their enemies. And to keep her safe, she had to broke both their hearts. She deserved to know this .He owed Laura.  
  
“You know, Laura never forgot you. She was trying to protect you. I know she feared for your safety. She did what she believed was right. I'm sorry you had to suffer from this.”  
  
“She could have asked me.”  
  
“We had a lot of enemies. She did this to protect you, as we were far from Beacon Hills.”  
  
“You werewolves always have the last word, haven't you?”  
  
Stiles stood mouth open. “ You know about his Family's peculiarity?”  
  
“Laura told me years ago. We slept in the same room at least once a week. She turned while asleep.I saw her more than once, and she explained it to me.No big deal."  
  
“She really missed you.”  
  
“ I believe you, but it is useless now.I'm tired. I will go home."  
  
Stiles proposed to escort her to her flat, and she agreed. When he entered the place, he saw everything was trashed.  
  
“ Oh my god, what happened? A burglary? We have to call my Dad, they are insane. Look at what they did!!”  
  
“Hmm. No Stiles, this in not really a burglary.”  
  
“What is it? The end of the world? Wrestling?”  
  
“I throw a tantrum yesterday, during the night. I did this.I had issues, and I trashed the place. I was enraged.I shouldn't have let you see it.I'm Sorry”  
  
“ I thought you had no PTSD so far?”  
  
“It's a completely different kind of issue. I will clean up tomorrow.”  
  
“ Are you sure that you are Okay?”  
  
“I feel better now. But thanks for asking.” she kissed him on the cheek.“I'll be back to work tomorrow. Come with Scott, I have great books for his Mom.”  
  
Stiles left, a bit worried. But when he came with Scott at the store with Scott, Min looked quiet and cheerful. She greeted the boys, and offered them several books. She even ordered a great book for Scott's Mom.  
   
“A thank you for coming to see me. I really appreciate. I have almost no friends here.”  
  
As Stiles was leaving , Scott looked at her with puppy eyes. “Stiles told me that you knew about the wolves thing.”  
  
“Hmm? Oh Yeah. For a while now. Why are you asking? You need a specific book about lycantropy?”  
  
“No.In fact, I wanted to know how you felt about this, when you learnt it. Stiles always says that he's fine, but I think he tries to be comforting. How does it feel to have a friend who is a werewolf when you're not ? ”  
  
“To be honest, it's a worry. You never know if there's room for you anymore. I didn't dare to annoy Laura with most of my daily issues. As long as you treat him as you always did, everything will be fine.If you begin to think about  him as your 'Human Friend', you're screwed .He will suffer.I did when she ignored me to protect me. Both of you deserve better. ”  
  
Scott thanked her. She was honest, and he understood what she meant. Stiles was his friend, not a child to watch over. He cared about him, but he had to respect his choices, even the dumbest ones.  
  
Stiles was waiting for him. “What were you doing?”  
  
“I asked Min something”  
  
“And?”  
  
“She answered. She's great. I understand why you like her so much.”  
  
“Told you so.Wait to know her.We're going to your house?”  
  
  
  
Derek was on the run for two days. The men chasing him were apparently restless. He was so tired that he had difficulties to remain hidden. He was about to send a text to Scott when he was stunned by a taser. He struggled to sent the text before collapsing.  
  
Min was quite surprised to receive a text from Derek Hale.He avoided her most of time. Her surprise grown increasingly when she read it. She called Stiles immediately.  
  
“Stiles? Sorry to bother you, but I received a very strange text from Derek. Can you bring Scott and come to my place? The sooner the better.”  
  
Less than an hour later, both were at her place. The text was short. “Send Help ASAP at gas”  
  
“He's quite concise” said Min.  
  
“Why did he send it to you?”  
  
“I guess he made a wrong number. I got it at eleven yesterday. When did you see him for the last time?”  
  
“More than a week ago. He heard about people disappearing near the docks, and Deaton asked him to investigate.I will go with Isaac and Allison. Stiles, you stay here. If they can get rid of Derek, I can't look after you at the same time.You will be more usefull here, for research eventually .I'll keep you in touch.”  
  
Stiles looked at him in disbelief, but Scott was already running outside.  
  
“Can you believe it? He left us here!”  
  
“What is he going to do?”  
  
“Probably follow Derek's tracks with the others at the docks. I'm sure I could have helped.I feel a little abandoned."  
  
“There's one problem."

"Tell me"

"Derek can't be at the docks. No reception here, the mobile relay antenna has been destroyed last week in a car crash. If I got the text, he sent it from another place. How was he expecting help without giving any location ?”  
  
Stiles was thinking hard. “We could see the nearest relays on a map.”  
  
“Why is the last word gas? Was he near a gas tank?”  
  
“We need a map, my laptop, coffee, donuts, and brains. We're on our own. What would Buffy do?”  
  
“Fuck Spike, but I'm not sure it will come in a handy right now”  
  
“Go buy coffee and donuts, Min. I bring my laptop. You got Wifi?”  
  
“I may be older than you, but I'm not in ninetieth century anymore. My laptop is in the kitchen, I will be looking for maps around the docks. Be back in half an hour.”  
  
Three hours later, both laptops were wired, and Min and Stiles were cross-checking the informations they gathered.  
  
“These are two mobile relay antennas close to the docks. We need more precision.”  
  
“If he is held captive, there must be buildings around. And be relatively isolated. He would have been able to find help otherwise.”  
  
“I agree. But the gas thing still bother me. If he typed it, it matters.”  
  
“I see no gas tank on the map. Maybe it was a leak ...”

"A leak?"

Stiles grinned " A gas leak..."  
  
“Yes.Yes. That's it”  
  
“Ok Min, I was kidding. I implied he farted. I tend to do bad jokes when I'm nervous.”  
  
“I know. But you gave me an idea.”  
  
“I'm listening”  
  
“Civil engineering.”  
  
“Oh my God. It's brilliant. Let's see it”  
  
She checked on the computer,the Beacon Hill News website.  
  
“Found it. Civil engineering, gas leak, two days ago. In the industrial Area. Near the docks. I got an address."

"Does it match with the relay antenna?"

"Perfect match.Let's call Scott”  
  
Stiles looked at her. “Min. No phone coverage at the dock, remember?. We had to go there ourselves.”  
  
“Find Derek or tell Scott? ”  
  
“We had to be sure. We can't stick them in lion's mouth.”  
  
“You think they won't believe us?”  
  
“Yep”  
  
“We take your jeep. We need torches and some defensive stuff”  
  
Less than half an hour later, they began to investigate the parking lot. A big hole on was dug on the left border. Basic human senses were almost useless here. After a while, Min got an idea.  
  
“I will call him.”  
  
“What? You wanna ask him where he is?”  
  
“Aha. So funny. No. But if I abducted someone and saw he send a message like the one we got, I would sent something at the same person right after, with some lame excuse. To avoid suspicion. Maybe his phone is still there, not found.”  
  
“Ok, but where?  
  
Min dialed .“I try this way. See if you hear something in the dark areas. Keep dialing.”  
  
Stiles walked around the place dialing, until he saw a light in the dirt. He ran toward it and found Derek's phone. He raised his hands in victory and was about to yell at Min, but the click of a gun stopped him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
A burly man with a gun was aiming at him. “Looking for my phone?” he answered.  
  
The man pushed him. “You are here at the best of time. One hole will be enough for both of you.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Stiles moved forward a freshly dug hole, with a man kneeling in front of it. At least, Min was able to escape. It was a relief. Not everything was wasted.The man in front of the hole wore a hood on his head, handcuffs, and some kind of flowers were around his neck. Wolfsbane. Stiles recognized him immediately.  
  
“Derek. Oh my God, what have they done to you?” screamed Stiles while removing the hood. Derek was badly bruised, but he opened his eyes at Stiles' screams.  
  
“What are you doing here? I texted Scott. Go home. It's not safe.”  
  
“You texted Min. Scott is looking for you at the docks. I'm so sorry.”  
  
The man behind them yelled him to kneel. He complied, and kneeled near Derek.  
  
“Well, I guess this is over now. Ok. I have to tell you something, Derek. It's now or never.” He took a deep breath and looked at him “I'm truly, madly, desperately, head over heels in love with you. And I won't take this to a shallow grave. I love you.”  
  
“You should have told me before.”  
  
“Oh I'm sorry. When should I have told you? When you yell at me?”  
  
“No. You should have told me when I could kiss you”  
  
Stiles closed his mouth and looked at him, sighing in disbelief. Derek closed his eyes. The day he finally confronted his feelings for Stiles, Stiles told him he was in love with him. In front of a hole. With a man and a gun behind them.  
  
“Yeah. My bad.I should have told you before." said Stiles.  
  
“I'm sorry. It's my fault too."  
  
“Just shut up. Just tell me you love me”  
  
They heard the gun click. Stiles closed his eyes.  
  
“I love you”  
  
CLANG. CLANG  
  
CLANG ?Twice? Stiles and Derek turned their heads. And they saw Min, smiling at them. The man was knocked out at her feet, and she held a shovel in her hands.Stiles rushed to Derek and kissed him passionately.When he ended the kiss, Derek told him nicely: “That was nice, but I would really appreciate if you removed the wolfsbane, as I could break the handcuffs.”  
  
“I'm aware of this. I knew you couldn't push me away this way.”  
  
He pulled away the flowers from Derek. Then Derek broke his handcuff and grabbed Stiles, only to kiss him for a long time.It was, for both of them, the best kiss ever.  
  
“Oh come on, get a room you two. Keep some for later.”  
  
Both stared at Min. “Your love can be seen from the sky, ok, but can we move on? I doubt this guy was alone here, and let's face it. We are a girl with a shovel, a bruised werewolf, and a cute boy. Not really an army.”  
  
“I've got a bat” said Stiles.  
  
“Both of you will leave. It's not safe here. I have to free the prisoners on the basement and we could go.”  
  
“We are coming” said Stiles.  
  
“Yeah. The harmless people saved your ass, Wolfboy. The girl with the shovel did it”  
  
Derek sighed, because he knew he couldn't argue with both of them. Stiles called his father, and they carefully went down the basement, where people were crying out and asking for help. Derek easily broke the locks, and the prisoners ran outside. They found no other men around. Stiles was behind them, nosing around.  
  
“Something is wrong here. They were at last seven until I was taken outside. Where are they gone?”  
  
“Why did they gathered people here?”  
  
“Deaton Thought they intended to perform a ritual to open some kind of demonic portal.One of them was studying a parchment. I don't know why they left.”  
  
Stiles screamed “Derek!!”  
  
Derek and Min rushed toward him. A bleeding man was on the floor. He was muttering. Derek listened carefully as the man was passing away.  
  
“What did he say? What did you heard?”  
  
“This is their scholar.He talked about some kind of sacrifice. A tarpian rock, executions. I didn't understand more.”  
  
Min looked at him. “Could it be a TARPEIAN Rock?”  
  
“Yeah, that's it. Tarpeian. What does it means?”  
  
“That we need to find a steep cliff. Probably close from here”  
  
“There's one half a mile away. Why ?How do you know this?"

"My name led me to develop a keen interest in Greek and Roman Mythologies, mind you. I love to read"  
  
Derek looked at Stiles “Call Deaton for advice. It is about human sacrifices.”  
  
“Shit” said Stiles. “Not again. I'm too old for this shit.”  
  
Stiles was on phone with Deaton and he was explaining to him what they had discovered once they were outside. Deaton asked to talk to Min.

  
“Hello?  Ok . The Tarpeian Rock was Capital Punishment for Traitors to the Nation in Roman Times. They were thrown off a steep cliff. It began with the body of Tarpeia, who betrayed her country for love and profit and was killed by the invaders in return. They threw her by the cliff after crushing her to death with gold bracelets and shields... No, usually, they deserved their fate.Ok, I'll tell them. We are waiting for you. Wait a second... Holy Hell. You'd better hurry.”  
  
Derek and Stiles were watching above the cliff. A portal was opened with threatening lights in it.

  
Derek took the phone : “Deaton. The portal is open. It's full of flashes. What can we do? No.Wait, I take a look.”

  
Min pointed at the cliff “Look, this man stabbed those two and threw them down. The flashes are brighter now.”

  
“Did you heard this? No, only the man who stabbed them is still alive. I'm going to capture him. Stiles. Catch the phone!”

  
Derek throw the phone to Stiles and ran after the man. When he saw the werewolf running toward him, he stabbed himself in the heart and fell off the cliff. Stiles and Min arrived just in front of the steep cliff.  
  
“Deaton! He killed himself and felt off . What could we do now? What ? No. No way. Fuck.”  
  
 Stiles stared at his phone as Derek was coming back. He was pale as death.  
  
“What did he said? Stiles?”

  
“He said “Stiles swallowed hardly.”He said that as all the sacrifices were dying when they fell, somrthing alive must fall of the cliff to stop the opening. It's most likely the only way to shut the portal.”

"Most likely?" said Min

  
“Ok. He is on his way. He certainly has a plan.”  
  
A powerful rumble began to be heard from the portal. The flashes were brighter, and the air was cold snap. From the docks, Scott looked at the sky. He felt something terrible coming. He shivered.  
  
Min looked at Stiles and Derek.  
  
“I'm afraid we're running out of time. Any idea? Even a really dumb one?”  
  
Derek kissed Stiles. “I'm sorry. I have to do this. I hope you can forgive me.I have no other choice.”  
  
“Yes you have” said Stiles. “You can't do this to me. I declared myself. You owe me more than a lame goodbye.”  
  
“I can't let you be killed.”  
  
“You're going to be the death of me if you jump off this cliff.”  
  
Min quietly climbed the promontory as they were arguing. Once on top, she interrupted them:  
  
“Guys”  
  
“Min, tell him that his idea is by far the most stupid... Min?”  
  
“Min ! Come down. Slowly. I came...”  
  
She yelled “Don't you dare! The portal has to be closed. I am here. I am willing to do it."

  
“Don't do this. Please.Don't.”  
  
“I'm dying, you know. In less than two years, I will be dead. I'm not dellusional.There's no cure. There's nothing left for me here. No more family, no love. Only a few friends. My death don't have to be meaningless, you know. If I can keep both of you alive, it's good for me. I won't let any of you die tonight. I don't have enough friends to let them die in bullshit demonic portal."  
  
Derek listened her heartbeat. “She's telling the truth, Stiles. She is dying. Why didn't you told us before?”

"Really, Derek? You don't understand? If Stiles wouldn't be so devastated, I'll let you jump off. No, the first thing I tell people about myself is not my date of death. What are you thinking about? You really should work on your emotionnal issues. Laura alwaystold me you were an insensitive jerk. Prove her wrong once again. She was wrong about ignoring me after the fire. And take great care of Stiles. He's really worth it. He's the smartest you got around. And I heard when he declared himself. It was beautiful. Get your head out of your ass for once.He's the best thing you'll ever have."  
  
Min took her keys and throw them at Derek “Stiles' laptop is still in my flat. Go take it to avoid troubles, and throw them afterward.”  
  
Stiles attempted to ran at the promontory but Derek restrained him. “No . Let me stop her. I hate you Derek. I can't let Min sacrifice herself. I really hate you” Derek tightened his embrace and softly kissed him as Stiles broke down crying.  
 “She's my friend .I can't let her do this.”. He sobbed..  
  
“I know. I'm sorry, Stiles. Don't hate me , please” said Min.

The rumble became louder. “Time to go. Don't stay here.” She moved closer from the edge, closed her eyes and smiled  
  
“ Stiles! Do you remember the first book I sold you? And all the others after this one?  
  
“I do”  
  
“ Keep me alive and read them”  
  
“Okay”  
  
“ Just in case, if anything escape through  this portal and if somebody asks you if you’re a god, you say yes! Okay?”  
  
“Don't do this. Please."  
  
She took a step forward as Derek and Stiles were yelling her name. During a short, terrifying moment, Time froze. And Min remained suspended in the air, until the portal shut down.With the exception of the stabbed bodies on the ground, that everything was like before.Stiles was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Derek held him tightly.  
“It's gonna  be alright, Stiles. I'm here. I'm here. I won't leave you.”  
  
Deaton showed up shortly after, and Derek explained him quickly the sacrifice Min made. He had to calm down Stiles and take back his laptop at Min's place before any investigation from the Police. Deaton said he would expain all of this to the Sherif and found a valid explanation. Stiles remained prostrated in Derek's arms. He drove Stiles' car to Min's building, and they entered discreetly the flat. He carried Stiles on her bed and silently packed the laptop and the notes .When he came back in the room, he sat next to Stiles and looked at the bedside table. He saw something so unexpected than he began sobbing.  
Stiles was so shocked to hear him that his tears stopped immediately : “Derek? What? Are you okay?”  
He saw that Derek was holding in his hands the only photo frame from this place. In the photo were younger selfs of Min, Laura and Derek. They were laughing and eating ice cream, in front of his old house.They looked really happy together.  
  
“I remember this day. We had so much fun together. Min offered me a book. Why didn't I remembered it before?”  
  
“I don't know, Derek. Min seemed to cherish this memory"  
  
Derek hugged him tightly.  
  
“I will never let anything like this happen again.You come with me tonight.”  
  
Stiles nodded. Derek took the laptop, and he kept the frame with him.  
  
The funeral was very quiet. Very few people came.Among them were the sherif , the Pack and Deaton. Most of  those who came knew that what she happened was not because of  her brain tumor, as it was written in the official outcome of the inquiry. They found that a cult performed some kind of murder-suicide ritual,and concluded Min fell from the cliff while she tried to escape, probably because her brain was confusing her sense of balance. What reallyhappened when  Minerva Wells died was a bunch of lunatics, a demonic portal, a love for movie quotes and her willingness to keep Stiles, Derek, and probably the rest of the world alive. She was gone, and sorely missed.  
Derek was supporting Stiles. Min's death really deepened their bond beyond imagination. Derek wasn't any longer reluctant to open his heart, especially to Stiles.  
Later that day, Derek hung up the frame he took from Min's place in his living room.  
  
“What are you doing? Oh. You're decorating?”  
  
“No. I'm celebrating .”  
  
“What are you celebrating?”  
  
“The woman who saved the World. The friend who give us a chance to be alive and in love. Your favorite bookseller. My sister's best friend. The girl who had a crush on me, and ate the worst meatloaf in Beacon Hills ever .We celebrate Min. I want to remember her every single time something is going to happen to those who matter to us.”  
  
“This picture is great. You look so happy togeteher.I hope we will add others in the future.”  
  
One day, the wall ends covered by lot of pictures.And, at his core, Min's smile remains.


End file.
